A Rainy Incident
by fairy tail nalu
Summary: As Juiva grows up her memories return. She remembers how Gray helped her when her parents died. As for gray he is still searching for the girl he meet 6 years ago
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is the first time I am making a Fan Fiction. It's about Gray and Juvia.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>One rainy evening, my parents decided to go outside. They asked if I want to come along but I refused.<p>

"I don't want to go with you guys." those were the last words I told them that day and my parents left the house with a sad face. Hours passed by but my parents didn't return home. I started to get nervous; there was a funny feeling inside of me. Suddenly I heard someone knocking on the door, I was so relieved.

"Finally, you guys are home. I was getting worried." I said while reaching for the door. My eyes widened when I saw a policeman standing in front of me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. "Yes "he answered,

"I am really sorry to tell you this but your parents died in an accident." he told me. I felt like my heart was going to stop or it was going to burst into million pieces. I wanted to ask how, but the words wouldn't come out. I knew if I asked how they died my heart wouldn't be able to handle the answer. I stared at the young policeman until he broke the silence.

"Do you have any relatives?" he asked. _What relatives,_ I thought, _can't he see my parents are dead?_

"H-How…" I asked "What?" the policeman said.

"HOW DID MY PARENTS DIED?" I screamed as tears fell out of my eyes. He began to talk slowly.

"Since it was raining really hard the driver could not see the end of the turning point on the highway, so they ran into it and fell off the cliff". That's when my mind went blank. I couldn't hear or see anything. The last thing I remembered was falling on the ground.

When I opened my eyes I realized I was in the hospital, and then suddenly everything hit me. I remembered everything about my parents. I felt empty… blank, I couldn't feel or think of anything. I looked around and saw a boy sleeping next to me I shook him a little.

"U-Umm... oh you are awake" he said to me "So how are you feeling?" I looked down and realized I was crying. The boy was looking at me. I could tell that he was worried. "I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"Hehehe, my name is Gray Fulbuster, nice to meet you. I heard about your parents I'm sorry to hear that…so what's your name?" he said.

"Nice to meet you Gray, my name is …U-Umm Ammy Loxar". _My parents always told me not to tell my real name to a stranger,_ I thought. He leaned over; I felt my heart start to beat faster. I was scared that he might hear my heartbeat.

"W-What are you doing" I asked, he slowly moved back. On my neck hung a silver chain with a pendant that looked like a blue bird.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a symbol of Fairy Tail. If you ever get lost you are welcome to Fairy Tail" he answered

"What's Fairy Tail?" I asked

"It a place where you can never fall in darkness, where you can never be alone. It's a guild for wizards." He told me. My eyes widened "W-Wizards?" I mumbled.

"Hmmm! Yeah Wizards! Well I'm getting late, I should probably leave now, bye." and with that he was gone. Now I was all along again "Wizard huh…. should I join that guild, after all I am a water mage…Gray Fulbuster" I mumbled I could feel my cheeks heating up.

6 YEARS LATER… As Juiva grows up her memories return. She remembers how Gray helped her when her parents died. As for gray he is still searching for the girl he meet 6 years ago.

* * *

><p>Please Review... thank you for reading..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it took a long time I had a hard time uploading it, but **_Shiawase-usagichan _**helped me**_.

_**Thank you soooo much **_Shiawase-usagichan

…_**.. Enjoy **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

6 years later….

Normal point of view

"Welcome back team Erza." said the white hair beauty.

"Oh, thank you Mira" said Erza with a deep voice.

"Welcome back my children." said an old short man.

"Thank you master." replied the team.

"I want you guys to meet Juiva, she just joined Fairy Tail."

"Hello, nice to meet you all" said a cute girl with curly blue hair.

"Hahahahaha, so you really joined Fairy Tail after all."

"Yes Gray-Sama, Juiva was pretty serious when Juiva told you that Juiva is going to join Fairy Tail."

"Yeah" Gray said with a warm smile on his face which made Juvia's heart go wild.

_Stop it Juiva's heart Gray-Sama might hear you. S_he thought.

"I also want you guys to meet Gajeel." said Master.

"GAJEEL" yelled Nastu, Lucy, Erza and Gray.

"But master he tried….."

"Please give him a chance." Juiva interpreted Gray.

"I am sure Gajeel-kun wouldn't do something like that again." Everyone looked at Juiva including Gajeel and Gray.

"Fine, but if he does something stupid I will never forgive you and him." Juiva gave Gray a big smile "Yes, I will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid".

"Good" replied the ice mage.

Juiva walked away and sat next to Gajeel, who looked really happy, since Juiva supported him.

"Thanks Juiva." said the scary looking teenager sitting beside her.

"Hehehehe, your welcome Gajeel-kun." Juiva decided to go home early. Later that evening, someone knocked on Juiva's door. When she opened the door she saw someone familiar.

"GAJEEL- KUN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Juiva yelled at Gajeel's face.

"Can I come in first Juiva?"

"S-Sure" Gajeel made his way in and fainted right away.

"W-What where am I?"

"Gajeel-Kun how are you feeling" said a beautiful teenager girl sitting next to a young man.

"U-Um, oh, Juiva how long was I unconscious for?" asked Gajeel

"Gajeel –kun was out for 1 hour" answered Juiva.

"I see, thanks Juiva." replied Gajeel.

"So, can you tell Juiva what happened to Gajeel-kun?"

"I was going home, when suddenly 3 guys and a girl from Fairy Tail attacked me" *the four people that attacked Gajeel were Jet, Droy, laxus and levy*

"WHY?" asked Juiva

"You know how I destroyed the Fairy Tail guild because we wanted the bunny girl, but they still didn't care, so I decided to hurt the people in the guild. I tried to kill levy's team back then" Gajeel told Juiva. "Oh, so that's why they attacked Gajeel-kun" said Juiva.

"Yeah" said Gajeel with sad voice. Juiva gave Gajeel a warm hug.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmmmmm, why do I feel like I've seen Juiva before. She has the same eyes, the same hair color and the same hair style .Could she be the girl I meet 6 years ago? I can't make random guess, I have to get proof" <em>thought the teenager boy with dark black hair and icy black cold eyes.

Next day at the guild, "hey ice brain can I talk to you personally" Gajeel asked in a rude way "Sure" said Gray.

"What's your full name" Gajeel asked.

"What?" replied Gray?

"Tell me your full god dam name" Yelled Gajeel.

"Gray Fulbuster" Gray said trembling.

_**I Knew it, he is the guy who helped Juiva long time**__ ago _thought Gajeel. "See you later" said Gajeel.

"Hello Gajeel- kun Juiva was looking for you" said the water mage.

"Oh hi Juiva, Why were you looking for me?" answered the scary looking teenager.

"Do you want to do a mission" "thought you never ask" said Gajeel.

"GRAY, JUVIA MASTER IS CALLING YOU GUYS" yelled Mira.

Gray and Juiva made their way to the old short man who was sitting beside Lucy.

"You called old man" said gray.

"Yes I have a really important mission for you guys" said master.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I want to thank people who review so thank you soooooo much 3 . OMG GAJEEL KNOWS THE SECRET. <strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I am finally finished this chapter **_

_**Enjoy…**_

Chapter 3

"What kind of mission master?" asked Gray

"Here, take a look" said master; he gave Juvia and Gray a picture.

Juvia and Gray's eyes widened when they saw the picture. (Gasp)

"Master, they look just like us."

"That's true. They are the prince and princess of a city named Singolia. It seems like they have run away, so you must disguise your selves as them until they are found."

"B-But master, Juiva never been a princess before." said the blue hair girl with a shaking voice.

"It's okay Juvia, we'll do just fine." encouraged the black, icy cold boy with a smile on his face.

"Great! So you guys can leave tomorrow morning." said master with a relieved voice.

Then he walked away leaving the two mages alone.

"So, I will see you tomorrow at 7:00am" said the young, dark black hair teenager standing beside the beautiful water mage.

"S-Sure" answered the beautiful water mage.

"Great!" said Gray as he stared to walk away.

"Umm… Gray-Sama y-your s-shirt ()" said Juvia while blushing.

"Ahhh! How did that happened?" yelled Gray.

Juvia giggled and walked out of the guild, saying good bye to everyone who bumped into her.

Next morning

When the alarm clock rang, Juvia woke up. She looked around and suddenly remembered that she has a mission to go on.

"Oh my god! Juvia is going to be late! It's already 7:15am" Juvia said worriedly. She was taking a small shower, when she heard someone knocked on her door. Juvia wrapped herself in a towel. _**It's probably Erza-san or Kana-chan, **_thought Juvia, while rushing to the door. When she opened the door, she saw someone unexpected.

"G-Gray-Sama" said the half-naked, teenager girl standing in front of a young teenager boy.

"J-Juvia?" said Gray in a shock.

Gray could feel blood coming out of his nose.

"W-what… are you doing here Gray-sama?" said Juvia as she turned as red as a tomato, when she saw Gray holding his nose.

"W-well I-I… since I-I" _What is wrong with me? Why aren't words coming out of my mouth? _ _I never thought I would say this, but Juvia is really pretty… I mean look at those legs... (o.O) WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? SHE IS A FRIEND, A __**FRIEND**__...Although her eyes are so pretty..._thought Gray while shaking his head, so that all the dirty thoughts about Juvia would go away. He was holding his nose at the same time.

"Well, since you didn't come, I decided to check on you." said Gray

"Oh… um, Juvia was about to get ready when Gray-sama knocked." said Juvia blushing really hard.

Gray felt his blood coming out of his nose again. "Juvia, why don't you get ready while I wait outside." said Gray, squeezing his nose really hard. Juvia gave him a warm smile and shut the door. _**What should Juvia were? What should Juvia wear**__?_ Though Juvia in panic then she remembered the outfit Gajeel and levy bought for her. _**That's perfect**_.

As for Gray, he was busy wiping away the blood coming out of his nose. _**What is wrong with me? Why is blood coming out of my nose? I thought it only happens when I walk into Lucy's bathroom accidently when she is taking a shower, but what was that funny feeling inside me when I saw Juvia wrapped in a towel.**_Gray thought.

Suddenly, Juvia's door opened. Gray's mouth opened when he saw her wearing short shorts and a really tight top with a small black jacket on top. _**J-Juvia**__…._ thought Gray.

"I'm ready Gray-sama! Let's go!"

"huh… um yeah sure let's go." replied Gray. Suddenly they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" yelled Juiva in horror.

"Let's go to the guild and find out!" said Gray. Both of them agreed, so they ran towards the guild as fast as they could. Gray pushed the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" yelled Gray

"Laxus attacked." said Levy, since she was the only one there.

"Where is Gajeel-Kun?" Juvia asked worriedly

"Gajeel and Natsu went after laxus to fight him. I hope they are okay, I mean Laxus is really powerful" said Levy in horror.

Juvia's eyes widened in fear "NO! NO! NO! Gajeel-Kun" yelled Juvia as tears fell out of her eyes. She ran outside the guild in search of her best friend.

"What was that all about?" asked Levy.

"How the hell should I know?" mumbled Gray, as he ran after the beautiful water mage.

_**No! NO! NO! NO! Juvia doesn't want to lose another person who is important to Juvia, if laxus-san is really power full as Juvia heard from other people, then Juvia need to help Gajeel-kun in order to beat Laxus-san**__. _Thought Juiva as she wiped away her tears.

_**What the hell is wrong with me, what is this feeling I get inside of me and why do I get mad whenever I think of Gajeel? Why does she even care so much about that iron head? Wait, why the hell I should care who is important to Juvia, or who she hangs out with every day. Come to think of It, Juvia is always around Gajeel... (o.O?) . Oh! Finally she stopped. **_

_**Gray's POV**_

When she finally stopped I ran as fast as I could, I could feel something was wrong, I mean why she stop so suddenly.

_**Juvia's POV**_

When I saw Gajeel-kun bleeding all over, I froze. I could feel my legs and my hands shaking. I saw a laser of thunder coming towards Gajeel-kun, I ran as fast as I could and came in front of Gajeel-kun. When the thunder laser hit me, I could feel my body shaking as the pain traveled through my body. "AHHHHH" I yelled…

_**Normal POV**_

"JUVIA" yelled Gajeel.

"O-Oh G-Gajeel-k-kun, J-Juvia is so glad that G-Gajeel-k-kun is okay." said the water mage.

"Juvia, what the hell were you thinking. I am made of iron, the laser wouldn't hurt we as much as it would hurt YOU" said Gajeel with a worried face.

"Juvia is sorry Gajeel-kun, Juvia can't hear you. For someone reason, Juvia feels like sleeping" said Juvia calmly.

"NO JUVIA, DON'T GO TO SLEEP! Please you can't leave me in dark!" said Gajeel with a crying face.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia promise that Juvia will never leave you. You can count on me." mumbled the water mage.

After saying that, she fainted.

"JUVIA" yelled Gajeel and Natsu.

"You better keep your promise!" mumbled Gajeel in Juvia's ear.

_**OMG! Juvia fainted, what should Gray do if he sees her faint... poor Juvia…. Well that's all for today guys! I hope you liked it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Previously on "A Rainy Incident"**_

_**"NO JUVIA, DON'T GO TO SLEEP! Please you can't leave me in dark!" said Gajeel with a crying face.**_

_**"Gajeel-kun, Juvia promise that Juvia will never leave you. You can count on me." mumbled the water mage.**_

_**After saying that, she fainted.**_

_**"JUVIA" yelled Gajeel and Natsu.**_

_**"You better keep your promise!" mumbled Gajeel in Juvia's ear.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Juiva's<strong> **POV  
><strong>_W-Where am I? Who is that? She looks a lot like Juvia, _I thought.

"Honey, would you like to come with us?" said a woman.

"No mom, I don't want to go with you guys!" said a girl with blue, curly hair.

"Okay Juvia, we will be back soon, okay? _LOCK THE DOOR!_" said the woman.

"OKAY! MOM, LEAVE!" said the little Juvia.

_**N-No way, that's Juvia. She looks so young. I wonder where Gajeel-Kun is… oh… I think my parents are home,**_ thought Juvia.

"OMG! Finally, you guys are home. I was getting worried." said the little, cute Juvia.

_**Who is that? **_Thought Juvia

"Is something wrong officer?" asked the little girl.

"I'm sorry to tell you that your parents have died" replied the grief-stricken officer. "Your parents died in a car crash."

_**W-What… m-my parents died? B-But… that's impossible… G-Gajeel- Kun said that… I am his… his sister… we are blood related, and he… he also said… that we don't… have P-Parents. No! This is a lie… all of this…this …a lie….NO! NO! NO! NO! That's i-impossible… why would… G-Gajeel-kun… LIE TO JUVIA, **_thought the young teenager. She was in pain and tears fell out of her eyes.

_**W-who is that? **_Thought Juvia.

"Who are you?" said the little girl.

"I am Gray Fulbuster!" said the boy with black hair.

_**G-Gray-Sama? What… is Gray-Sama doing here… wait… Juvia met Gray-Sama… when Juvia was young… **_thought the young teenager, wiping her tears away.

"I saw an officer bringing a girl in this room, so I decided to ask what's wrong. He told me about your parents." said young Gray.

Suddenly, they became all silent. Juvia was shocked. _**No way… Juvia and Gray-Sama met when we were young? **_Thought Juvia.

"Hey, if you ever get lost come to Fairy Tail." said Gray cheerfully

"What's Fairy Tail?" asked Juvia, curiously.

"It a place where you can never fall in darkness, where you can never be alone. It's a guild for wizards." said Gray.

"W-Wizards?" replied young Juvia.

"Yeah, wizards" said Young Gray.

* * *

><p>Normal <strong>POV<strong>

After that dream, Juvia woke up and saw Gajeel sitting beside her.

"Oh, you're finally up!" said Gajeel who sounded relieved.

Juvia realized that she was crying, "GAJEEL-KUN LIED TO JUVIA!" yelled the injured blue beauty.

"What?" said Gajeel?

"You said I am your sister! You lied; we are not related at all! You knew my parents died in an accident!" said Juvia.

Gajeel looked shocked "H-how did you know?" said the scary looking guy.

"It seems like the laser that hit Juvia was powerful enough to bring back her memories back!" said the teenager, as she cried.

"I am sorry Juvia, but this was the only thing I could have done or else they would have killed you!" said Gajeel.

"K-killed Juvia?" said Juvia as her eyes widened in fear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>_

6 years ago, when you first joined the Phantom Lord it was raining really hard and you looked really sad. Everyone thought you were a freak.

Days past and I saw you sitting alone as usual for some reason you looked so sad and gloomy just like the rain. "Hey what's your name?" asked young Gajeel.

"Umm… hello Juiva's name is Juvia." said the little girl with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Juvia! Nice to meet you, my name is Gajeel" said the cute little boy.

"Nice to meet you Gajeel-Kun." said Juvia

_**Gajeel-kun…Kun…Kun….Kun she called me Gajeel-Kun,**_ thought Gajeel happily.

"Umm… Gajeel-kun do you know where is the guild Fairy Tail? I think I joined the wrong guild." asked Juvia shyly

"Eh! You want to join Fairy Tail!" yelled Gajeel.

"Y-yes, someone told Juvia that Fairy Tail is a beautiful guild." said Juvia in fear.

"Fairy Tail is a horrible guild they destroy other guilds and they even kill and hurt their own friends." said Gajeel calmly when he saw fear in little Juvia's eyes.

"Oh… that's horrible, well it is okay… I mean this guild is pretty good too…" Juvia said happily yet a little disappointed.

_**So that boy lied to Juvia, oh well… at least I made a friend,**_ thought Juvia happily.

We got along pretty well… that's when you told me about your parents and the striper, but one day.

"GAJEEL, MASTER IS CALLING YOU!" yelled a scary looking man.

Gajeel walked over to the master. "You called Master…" said Gajeel.

"Yes, look Gajeel it's not raining any more. I think it only rains when Juvia is sad" said master.

"So?" said Gajeel a little confused.

"You see, the whole guild is tired of the rain. Ever since Juvia joined this guild, it's raining. The guild came up with 2 solutions to get rid of the rain forever." said the Master evilly.

"W-what are they?" said Gajeel.

"The first solution is to kill her. The second solution is to erase her memories." said the master.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back over<strong>_

"So Gajeel-kun picked the second solution!" said Juvia, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Yes…" said Gajeel slowly.

"I'm sorry Gajeel-kun!" said Juvia while hugging Gajeel.

"It's okay Juvia." said the young teenager.

"I love you Gajeel-kun!" said Juvia.

"I love you too, Juvia…" said Gajeel.

"Can I still be your younger sister?" whispered Juvia

"You were always my younger sister…" whispered Gajeel.

_**A young Fairy Tail teenager overheard Juvia and Gajeel confess their love to each other. The young girl misunderstood the conversation and ran as fast as she could to leave. She accidently bumped into Lucy.**_

"Levy-Chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Lucy in a panicked voice.

"Lucy! He said he likes Juvia not me! Juvia… Juvia!" said Levy, weeping her heart out.

Lucy knew who 'he' was so she let Levy cry on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><span>Next Day<span>

When Juvia walked inside the guild, everyone looked so relieved. They asked her if she was feeling okay. "Thank you everyone, but Juvia is fine." said Juvia blushing really hard. Juvia started to walk towards Mira when she bumped into someone.

"Ah! Natsu-kun, please excuse Juvia" said Juvia softly.

"Oh, sure Juvia" Natsu said in a shock.

"Wait, so she calls you Natsu-kun and me, Gray-Sama" said Gray in jealousy.

"Well, what can I do? I guess she like me more than you!" said Natsu teasing Gray.

"SHUT UP FLAM HEAD! NO SHE DOESN'T!" yelled Gray as he walked away from Natsu.

Natsu ran up to Mira and since Lucy wasn't there, he began telling her that Gray has been acting weird lately.

"Um… okay. How is Gray acting weird, Natsu? He looks fine to me." said Mira.

"No, he is not fine! When I said that Juvia likes me more, he got mad and yelled at me! Usually Gray doesn't get mad at people over a girl!" said Natsu worriedly.

"Oh! I see Gray is in love with Juvia!" said Mira excitedly.

"Eh! Really?" said Natsu.

"Yep!" said Mira while smiling.

Natsu ran up to Gray and asked him if he liked Juvia, but of course Gray said no. They started to fight. Suddenly Leon and his team walked in the guild. Leon ran up to Juvia while his team talked to other people. When Leon started to talk with Juvia a certain ice mage got really mad.

_**What is wrong with me? Why am I getting mad at Leon?**_ Thought, Gray.

"Hey ice head, are you getting jealous!" said the teenager boy with pink hair, who was looking at the ice mage carefully.

Gray ignored Natsu's comment and walked towards Juvia and Leon.

"Yo! Leon what's up!" said Gray

"Hey… I was about to ask Juvia something really important so can you wait for a second?" said Leon blushing really hard.

"Sure!" said Gray with a smile.

"Juvia, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Leon seriously.

Juvia's eyes widened and her face turned as red as a tomato. The whole guild was looking at Juvia and Leon. On the other hand, Gray was frozen. He couldn't believe that Leon actually asked her out. Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and started to drag her away.

"Wait Gray-Sama what are you doing? STOP!" Juvia said in a shocked voice.

"Remember, you promised me yesterday that we will go out for lunch!" said the black, cold ice mage.

"Yes, but Leon-kun just asked Juvia something really important. Juvia can't go with Gray-Sama today!" said the water mage.

That last sentence made Gray really angry.

"Fine, stay here with your beloved Leon. You know what, why don't you be his girlfriend! I bet you guys make a perfect couple." gray said angrily.

Those words hurt Juvia; they hit her like someone had just stabbed her with a knife. Pain went through her heart and she could feel her tears coming out, but Juvia didn't cry, she needed to be strong.

"Fine! Leon-kun, Juvia would love to be your girlfriend!" said Juvia.

Leon ran up to Juvia and hugged her really hard. Gray he couldn't believe what he just said.

"Um… Leon-kun, Juvia doesn't feel so good, so she wants to go home." said Juvia with a really sad face. She could cry anytime.

"Sure, you can go home. I will see you tomorrow." said Leon happily.

As soon as Juvia left the guild, it started to rain heavily.

"Shit! Juvia is crying!" yelled Gajeel as he got up.

"W-what? How do you know?" said Levy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Leon.

"Because she is a water mage, when it rains, it means Juvia is crying" said Gajeel

Before anyone could say anything, Gajeel grabbed Levy's hand and ran; Gray and Leon decided to follow them.

"Gajeel what are you doing" said Levy, blushing.

"I want you to tell me where Fairy Hills is." said Gajeel.

"Oh, okay follow me" said Levy.

When they entered the Fairy Hills, they searched for Juvia's room. Levy took the young mages to Juvia's room.

"Something smells like blood!" said the dragon slayer.

They knocked on Juvia's door but no one opened.

"JUVIA OPEN THE DOOR, OR I WILLL BREAK IT DOWN!" yelled Gray.

Still Juvia didn't open the door, so Gray broke the door. They saw Juvia bleeding all over, it looked like she was going to die.

"JUVIA! Who did this to you?" Gray said, trembling.

Gray picked up Juvia and checked her pulse.

"SHE IS STILL BREATHING! WE HAVE TO TAKE HER TO WENDY!" yelled the scared ice mage.

"G-gajeel-l-K-kun!" said Juvia, with no strength at all.

"Juvia, don't talk" said Gray.

"G-Gajeel-kun… if I-I die p-please… tell G-Gray-S-Sama that I…I love him… tell him… I love him so much…" Juvia exerted so much effort into saying those words that she fainted.

After hearing those words Gray froze. He couldn't hear, smell or feel anything. He was looking at Juvia like it was the first time he had ever seen her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesssss! I finally finished this chapter….. It took me such a long time…the next one might be a little late to…. Sorry guys but I hoped that you guys liked this one… hehehe… Please review…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5_** this is the last chapter guys... sorry if the ending was to fast...**_

* * *

><p>Gajeel grabbed Juvia and ran towards the guild quickly.<p>

"WENDY! WHERE IS WENDY?" yelled Gajeel. Everyone looked at Gajeel. They saw Juvia bleeding all over and Lucy screamed. Cana and Mira started crying. Natsu and Erza stood in fear. Wendy ran towards Gajeel.

"Gajeel-kun, please put Juvia-Cahn on the floor." said the cute little girl in fear. Gajeel did what he was asked and Wendy used her sky magic on Juvia.

"Is she going to be okay?" said Gajeel, shaking all over.

"I don't know… her wounds are really deep." said Wendy.

"Where is Gray?" asked Natsu. Suddenly Gray walked into the guild.

"GRAY!" yelled Natsu as he ran towards him.

"H-how I-is S-she?" asked Gray with a shaky voice. The words just wouldn't come out; it was like a part of his life was disappearing. Gray walked over to Juvia and sat next to her. He leaned over. He was very close to Juvia's face that he could feel his face heating up. He leaned to the side and whispered something in her ear. Wendy and the whole guild stood there and watched the young ice mage.

"Juvia-Chan is okay, she is just low on blood" said Wendy happily. The whole guild cheered for Wendy and Juvia, praising their courage to not give up.

"But there is problem" said Wendy seriously.

"W-what problem?" asked Gray

"She won't be able to remember anything about the attacked and after that." said Wendy looking disappointed.

"W-w-wait… so are you saying that she won't remember anything she said or did after she was attacked?" Gray said in shock.

"Yes." said the sky dragon slyer.

_**Damn it, **_thought Gray._** She won't remember telling me that she loves me **_

* * *

><p>Later that day Gray looked extremely happy. He was happy because Wendy told him that Juvia would be waking up that evening. The time passed by quickly and soon it was evening. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy and Gray were at Juvia's place waiting for her to wake up.<p>

_**Juvia's **_**POV**

When I woke up I saw seven people surrounding me. I tried to get up but I couldn't, it was too painful.

"Slow down would you." said Gray- Sama sweetly with smile on his face.

He helped me get up and sat beside me. Natsu- Kun got up and sat beside Gray- Sama. Natsu- Kun started elbowing Gray- Sam and I could see Gray- Sama b-blushing?

Normal **POV**

"So… how are you feeling Juvia?" interrupted Wendy breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes… Juvia feels fine, thanks to Wendy!" said Juvia as she narrowed her eyes and with a warm smile. She thanked Wendy.

_**I think there is an angel sitting next to me **_thought Gray, as he looked at Juvia.

"Juvia, do you remember who did this to you?" asked Erza breaking the silence in the room.

"No." said Juvia sadly. When Gray saw the sad look on Juvia's face he decided to change the topic.

"So… um Juvia w-would y-ou… um… maybe like to go out… with me for…for… dinner." Gray asked shyly. Juvia blushed a little and said "Juvia would love… to go out with Gray-Sama for dinner."

"Really…? I mean… great…! I will come… to pick you at 9:00." said Gray he dragged Natsu outside.

"Well… than we should leave too… I mean Juvia~ has to get ready for her date ~~~~~" Erza said teasing Juvia. Juvia blushed a little and said "um Lucy-San, Erza-san, Wendy-Chan and Levy-Chan would you help Juvia get ready… for her dinner?" said the blue beauty.

"Absolutely!" Lucy said jumping in excitement.

"I would love to help you Juvia-Chan!" said Levy and Wendy politely.

"Well of course, I would help you Juvia" said Erza proudly.

"Great! Oh Gajeel-Kun can be the Judge, he can pick what looks good on Juvia the most!" said Juvia when she saw Gajeel sneaking away.

"O-oh….. J-Juvia, I think everything you wear looks beautiful on you!" said Gajeel

"Yeah, nice try Gajeel-kun." said Juvia seriously. Gajeel sighed and walked over to Juvia's couch and sat down.

"Bring it on women!" said Gajeel.

"Um… are you guys dating?" said Lucy looking at Juvia and Gajeel. Gajeel and Juvia looked at each other and started to laugh really hard.

"Hahahahah, you are funny bunny girl" said Gajeel.

"Lucy- san, Juvia thinks you misunderstood, you see Juvia and Gajeel-kun are brother and sister!" said Juvia.

"WHAT!" yelled Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Levy.

"No way!" said Levy as tears fell on her cheeks

"Woah! Why is book worm crying?" said Gajeel standing up.

"Hahahaha, funny story!" said Lucy while patting Levy's head.

Gajeel hugs Levy and tells her to stop crying, as for Juvia she watched them happily.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing ice brain?" said Natsu.<p>

"I need you to help me dress up for my…date…" said Gray as they walked side by side.

"Sure! But you know I wouldn't really call it a date!" said Natsu trying to make Gray feel uncomfortable, but Gray was too happy to feel down so Natsu stopped.

2 hours later.

Gray walked through the empty hallway; he knocked on Juvia's door. 2 seconds later, the door opened and a beautiful water mage walked out of her apartment as she closed the door behind her. Gray's mouth dropped when he saw Juvia standing in front of him. She was wearing a long black dress which was covered with lace. Her hair style was done perfectly. They were curled and clipped on, so it looked like a pony tail with curls at the end. Her side bangs were straight and curled from the end. As for Gray he was wearing a normal black suit with a red tie. Juvia blushed when she saw Gray's mouth wide open.

"U-mm is Gray-Sama okay." said Juvia blushing

"Huh! Yeah… I am fine" said Gray. He grabbed her hand and started to run.

"Gray-Sama where are we going?" asked the water mage.

"I want to show you something special!" said the ice mage. They ran at a steady pace until Gray stopped in front of a building. He made an ice gun and shot it up in the sky. Suddenly yellow, red, pink and blue fireworks appeared in the sky. The colors looked like word, Juvia looked up to see what they said and saw that the fireworks words spelled "_**I love you Juvia**_".

Tears fell on her checks as she realized what the words looked like.

"I love you Juvia!" Gray said wiping her tears away.

"G-gray- Sama….. J-Juvia, she is in love with you….. Ever since she first saw you!" said the crying water mage

Gray leaned over, putting his face close to her. Gray kissed Juvia.

"You know Juvia, ever since I first met you,I was in love with you." said Gray.

"Mission accomplish!" said Natsu

"How about we leave these two alone?" said Lucy walking away.

"Okay!" replied Natsu

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes finally this story is finished….. I am soooo happy :) please comment<strong>_


End file.
